amor de locos y desesperados
by dama-oscura-piper
Summary: los titanes se vuelven a reencontrar ya que un antiguo villano vuelve a aparecer y necesitan mucha ayuda de los antiguos titanes y en ese reencuentro una de las titanes se da cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia cierto chico verde . bueno este es mi primer fic espero que le guste
1. Chapter 1

**llamada **

_**bueno los jovenes titanes no me pertenecen , le pertenece a DC comic . Esto lo hago por diversion espero que les guste**_

Nota de autora:

"bla" pensamientos

(NA:) notas de la autora

-bla- diálogos

BLA gritos

/bla/mensajes de texto

- cambio de escenario

En Jump City han pasado años desde que el papa de Raven había hecho su visita (NA: por así decirlo) todos los titanes se han hecho adultos y todos tenían una vida normal pero cuando la ciudad estaba en peligro ellos la defendían de los villanos.

En un departamento en el centro de la ciudad vive una de los titanes más antiguos, Raven que ahora se llama Rachel Roth una joven dueña de una cafetería y librería que a sus 23 años de edad ya era por así decirlo una empresaria exitosa ya que la cafetería era muy reconocida en Jump City.

Raven con el tiempo que paso no había cambiado mucho, solo dejo crecerse el cabello que ahora le llegaba a los hombros y creció de estatura pero el tiempo que paso ella se había vuelto más linda de lo que era cuando era más joven.

Narración de la historia

Raven como todas la mañanas salía a las 8:10 de su departamento para ir a su cafetería que solo quedaba a 5 cuadras de su departamento. Ella sale de cómo siempre vestida con una blusa polo color azul con el logo de la cafetería, con unos jean negro y con unos zapatos de tacón de 5 cm

Cuando Raven estaba solo a metros de su cafetería su comunicador titán comienza a sonar

TIN TIN TIN TIN….!

Rv: que sucede muchachos – con un tono de voz fastidioso

En la pantalla aparecía Cyborg con una cara de muy serio-hay un problema te necesito en la torre T es muy importante te espero en media hora Cyborg fuera –terminando la comunicación

Rv: iré a la cafetería rápido para que Allisson se encargue – mientras comenzaba a correr a su cafetería

Cuando llego a la cafetería había una chica de contextura fina y cabello castaño que esperaba en la cafetería mientras miraba su reloj

Rv: hola Allisson - mientras ella se acercaba para abrasarla

All: hola amiga – mientras correspondía el abrazo de su amiga, cuando se separaron del abrazo Allisson pudo ver que Raven estaba con una cara de enojo mezclada con miedo – que paso Rachel –izo una pausa – no me digas tienes que retirarte y me tienes que dejar a cargo por unas cuantas horas no es así – izo otra pausa para suspirar –ok ve pero no te tardes que hoy siempre viene mucha gente - mientras ella abre las puertas del local

Rv : gracias amiga enserio – mientras vuelve a abrazarla con mucha fuerza – gracias bueno me voy intentare volver lo más rápido posible ok – salió corriendo – CHAO-

Cuando Raven llego a la torre T se sorprendió al ver que solo estaban cyborg y su esposa abeja (NA: es obvio que terminarían juntos)

Cy: hola hermanita llegaste rápido solo falta nightwing y bestita – dijo simplemente

Rv: a pesar de los años tú lo sigues llamando bestita – mientras lo miraba con reproche

Cy: tu sabes que es un infantil-mientras se echaba a reír

Rv: ok y ya llego star verdad

Ab: si está en su cuarto con Mathew….


	2. pequeño bebe y un encuentro poco agrable

_**Bueno este es mi segundo capítulo espero que les guste. Los jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen le pertenece a DC comic**_

**El pequeño nuevo titan y un encuentro no tan agradable **

Ab: está en el cuarto con Mathew-dijo simplemente

Rv: ok voy a buscarla chao me avisan cuando vengan los demás – dijo eso mientras se retiraba de la sala para el cuarto de starfire.

Raven caminada dirigiéndose al cuarto de starfire con mucho entusiasmo ya que no había visto a su mejor amiga en mucho tiempo

_**Pov de Raven - punto de vista de Raven **_

Salí de la sala muy emocionada ya que no había visto a star en mucho tiempo la última vez que la vi fue antes de poner mi cafetería con Allisson. No fueron las circunstancias adecuadas para despedirse y más cuando ella me dijo lo que tenia

_**Flash back **_

Estaba meditando como todas las mañana en la azotea par a luego ir a desayunar cuando termine de meditar, me quede admirando el horizonte hasta que de la nada apareció starfire con una mirada muy triste pero mesclada con miedo. Se esto a lado mío pero sin decir nada muy extraño en ella. Rompí el silencio que no separaba a ambas – que te pasa star- con mi monótona voz – tú no eres así dime-hice una pausa – sabes que puedes confiar en mí –

Star: me tengo que ir a Tamaran por un tiempo es porque – suspiro- bueno te lo diré pero júrame que no le vas a decir a nadie

Rv : oye yo no soy sapa con cyborg – toque su hombro y la mire con ternura – dime que pasa hermana

Star: …..estoy… embarazada de Jared– mientras se echaba a llorar a mares- y….y… no quiero que los muchachos se enteren

Yo no sabía que decir era mi amiga y quedo embarazada de uno de los nuevos titanes Jared , el tiene la habilidad de crear cualquier cosa con la mente y bueno es un bueno chico pero no me cabe algo ,¿Por qué ella tomo esa decisión tan drástica '?¿ acaso Jared no se quiere hacer cargo del bebe '? Yo pensaba que aun se querían – ya hermanita pero porque te vas , que Jared no se quiere hacer cargo del bebe o que –mientras la abrazaba

Star : no lo que pasa es que Jared está con otra y no quiero que se entere de que estoy esperando un bebe de el ok – mientras se levantaba – bueno fue un gusto pelear a tu lado amiga chao – mientra comenzaba a elevarse

Rv: pero no te despediras de los demás – mientras la miraba con enojo

Star: no igual ya me voy chao – sale volando y desaparece entre las nubes

_**Fin de flash back **_

Desde ese momento solo halo con starfire por el comunicado titán por eso conozco a Mathew y eso algo ansiosa por conocerlo en persona. Cuando entro al cuarto de star ver que no está sola sino que aparte que esta su hijo esta BESTIA que –hola star ….hola bestia y porque están los dos aquí y no en la sala

Starfire se me acerco y me abraza con sus típicos abrazos rompe huesos – amiga Raven hace te extrañe – mientras me abrazaba muy fuerte

Rv: star… m..e…asfixias – luego de eso se separa del abrazo

Star:lo siento amiga Raven – se sentó en la cama y en eso se acerca y pequeño –bueno te presento aquí está mi pequeño Mathew

Me acerque a la cama y cogí en brazo al pequeño de 3 años (NA: fue para ponerle suspenso jajaja) que se parece mucho a su mama pero también tenía algo de Jared ya que el niño tiene el cabello negro como el de Jared y su color de piel era clara como la de Jared pero sus ojos y su nariz son como las de star – hola Mathew como estas, soy tu tía rae

Mt: hola – mientras me besa en la mejilla

Rv: y tu bestia no me has saludado –mientras bajo a Mathew y me acerco a bestia

Bb: hola Raven perdón pero no me quería entrometer en tu encuentro con star – mientras se acerca a mí y me abraza. Su abrazo fue una de las cosas que más extrañaba de bestia pero me di cuenta de que no estábamos solo y me separo del abrazo muy avergonzada

Rv : perdón bestita – mientras trataba de tranquilizaba de lo que paso- bueno vamos a la sala …


	3. sincerandome con mi corazon

**Bueno perdón por la demora pero aquí les tengo el capitulo 3 .espero que les guste este capítulo está inspirado en una compañera de clases**

**Sincerándome con mi corazón**

Rv: perdón bestita vamos a la sala – totalmente sonrojada- los chicos nos deben estar esperando vámonos – dije totalmente nerviosa mientras al fondo se escucha un foco partirse "pensé que ya me había controlado mis emociones "dije en mi mente.

St: si amiga Raven – dejo de mirarme a mi y paso a mirar a su hijo – vámonos mi pequeño fuktucart **(NA: es corazoncito en tamaraniano)**

Mt: quiero que me cargue mi tío bestia

Bb : claro campeón súbete – se transformo en un león , luego le izo una seña diciendo que se suba en su lomo

Mathew se subió a bestita – vamonossssssssssss-

Los cuatro salimos del cuarto de Starfire para dirigirnos a la sala donde se encontraban los demás. Pero me percate de algo extraño que Star no era la misma se había vuelto más callada, reservada y sobre protectora con su hijo. Me acerque a ella y le dije en voz baja para que su pequeño no escuchara nuestra conversación – Star estas bien te noto extraña-ella se detuvo unos segundo y suspiro.

St: no siento que algo va a pasar – me miro con una cara muy triste – y tu dime qué te pasa porque estas así pensé que después de lo que paso ya habías controlado tus poderes porque se escuche cuando rompiste un foco por lo que bestia te abrazo – luego su mirada paso de ser triste a sorprendida- no me digas que te gusta bestita-

Rv: NO…! –Se escucho un foco romperse – estábamos hablando de ti no de mi – dije susurrando eso ultimo

St: si lo sé per….-no pudo terminar ya que su pequeño le grito

Mt: MAMA VEN…..! – dijo desde lejos

Rv: luego hablamos – mientras seguíamos nuestro camino a la sala

Al llegar a la sala me di cuenta que no solo están abeja y cyborg sino que estaban nigthwing y Jared (NA: el no tiene nombre de superhéroe) mirándonos con mucha seriedad. Me di la vuelta para ver cómo estaba Starfire, se la veía triste pero a la vez sorprendida

Cy: bien ya que estamos todo aquí comencemos la reunión – mientras todos nos vamos a la sala de juntas – Starfire deja Mathew jugando con Héctor en el área infantil- ella solo asentó con la cabeza - bien los demás a la sala de juntas

Starfire bajo a su pequeño de bestita que se había convertido en un león para llevarlo a la sala de juegos, con el Héctor el hijo de cyborg y abeja. Bestia se volvió a transformar en humano me acerque a bestia que seguí mirando como Star se llevaba a Mathew –te encantan los niños no es así.

Bb: cuando tú haces trabajos de investigación en África te das cuenta que si estas bajo la compañía de alguien no te aburres y mejor si son niños son más divertidos y ocurridos jajajajaja- nos comenzamos a reír los dos pero cyborg nos aburrió la fiesta

Cy: vienes que no tengo todo el día – se volvió a retirar

Bb: vámonos que luego el gruñón nos vuelve a retar – me tomo de la mano para irnos juntos a la sala de reuniones, en el camino bestia no me soltaba la mano y bueno eso me incomodo Salí de mis pensamientos ya que no me di cuenta que me estaban hablando

Rv: si que sucede – mirándolo con nerviosismo "nunca me había sentido tan tonta en mi vida "

Bb: te dije que has estado haciendo el tiempo que nos separamos de los titanes – siguiendo el paso

Rv: bueno abrí una cafetería con una compañera de la universidad –dije tratando de no sonar tan nerviosa

Bb: estudias en la universidad y que carrera estudias

Rv: estudio filosofía en las tarde

Bb: y dime no tienes nada que hacer en la noche – dijo muy nervioso

Rv: no salgo de la cafetería a las 8:30 pm

Bb: quiero invitarte a comer que dice te puedo pasar recogiendo de la cafetería para luego irnos a comer un pizza

Rv: bien – llegamos a la sala de juntas para saber qué era lo que estaba pasando

Pasaron unos minutos y hasta que por fin lego Starfire

St: perdón amigos Mathew no se me quería despegar de encima – se sento en su antiguo puesto

Cy: bien nuestra amenaza es el hijo de Slade

Bb: un minuto viejo Slade tiene un hijo – dijo muy sorprendido

cY : si tiene uno y nos ha causado muchos problema por eso los convoque a todos los titanes más antiguos y también los que tengan discreción ya que hay que manejar este asunto muy bajo ok-mirándonos con mucha seriedad el mitad robot –puedo contar con todos ustedes que dice volvemos a hacer unidos como en los viejos tiempos -

st: está bien por mí , me quedare en la tierra por un tiempo – dice muy simple

rv: tendré un poco problemas en la universidad pero cuenten conmigo – dije con mi tono de voz usual

bb: conmigo también.

Cuando termino la reunión me tuve que ir muy rápido sin ni siquiera despedirme de mis amigos, ya que faltaban 1 hora que iniciaran las clases en la universidad y tenía que ir a mi departamento a ver mis libros. Fui a mi departamento a buscar mis libros para ir luego a la universidad. En todo lo que sobraba del día no dejaba de pensar en bestia porque sin darme cuenta me enamore de un chico que cuando era mucho más joven pensaba que era un idiota pero creo que me equivoque" lo amo "...

**bueno me demore en actualizar pero fue porque estoy en examenes y muy pronto iniciare las pasantia **


End file.
